Memories
by ZDaizy
Summary: Memories from the mysterious past of Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Family, life as a Marine, and current day NCIS. Gibbs Drabble. R&R!
1. Intro

***I do not own NCIS.**

Gibbs sat at his desk, staring at his family portrait. It had been so long since he had seen the love of his life and his gorgeous daughter. It was a mistake. Something that never should have happened. He could have prevented it. But he didn't.

Even though there was built up rage inside him, what he longed for most was to stroke their hair. Shannon's long, silky red mane, and Kelly's wispy, fuzzy mat. He had always loved redheads, probably because his mother was one. He couldn't quite pinpoint the origin of the fetish.

He remembered that there was a time when Kelly was just a baby, she got her first hair. Jethro had been hoping and praying that she would be a redhead. He would not love her any less if she wasn't, though. But when he saw the red hair that lingered just above her forehead, he shed a tear of joy.

It had been a long time since there was a baby in the house. Leroy absolutely adored babies. They were so innocent and loving. In their eyes there was no wrong in people, no reason to kill, no war. They just wanted to be loved. That's all they needed. He wished that that was the way that it could stay, but when the children turned into teenagers and teenagers into adults, all that changed. There was a sudden hatred that came amongst them. They needed a match to light the fire of their hate, and unfortunately that was usually someone innocent.

And then there was the deaths of the people that were only trying to help, like the death of Special Agent Kate Todd. The memory of that grim day on the rooftop still haunted him and his team alike. But there was no way of stopping the bullet that Ari shot out so violently, so filled with hate. Just another reason that Gibbs loved babies.

**This is going to be a series about the memories of Gibbs. Some will be of Shannon and Kelly, others of life in the Marines, and some at the present day NCIS. Leave suggestions, and PLEASE review. I need reviews TO LIVEEE!**


	2. Birth

Gibbs smiled at his brand new baby girl. She was absolutely stunning. Although she looked like a screaming red monkey, Gibbs knew that he was going to form a bond with her that nothing could touch. No crime, no war, no person. She would always be his baby girl.

He sat down beside his wife's hospital bed and rocked his baby.

"What should we name her?" Gibbs asked his wife, Shannon.

"Kelly."

"It's perfect," Gibbs said with a grin. "Shannon?"

She didn't respond. She was fast asleep.

Gibbs took this as the perfect opportunity to bond with Kelly. He rocked her and sang to her. She was a quiet baby so far. She kept on staring at him with large blue eyes, enamored in Gibbs' face.

Gibbs laughed as his baby screeched in joy, and then watched as she fell fast asleep. He was a father now. He was going to be the best damn father he could.


	3. New Hire

Abigail Scuito sat in a chair near Gibbs' desk. She was so nervous. This was going to be her first case working with Gibbs. The most important one, too.

Gibbs walked in and Abby stood up to greet him. She stuck out her hand welcomingly.

"Hello, Special Agent Gibbs," she said as she shook his hand. "I'm Abigail Schuto, the new forensic scientist. But you can call me Abby."

"Well, Abby, we have a lot of forensic evidence in this case- fingerprints, blood splatter, trash, a lot of stuff. You're going to have to be able to stay on the ball."

"I will, Special Agent Gibbs. Whenever you need something, just call me down. Whenever you need to give me evidence, just call me down."

"You remind me of my daughter."

"Aww, what's her name?" Abby asked eagerly.

"Kelly," Gibbs said with a smile.

"How old is she?"

"Twelve," Gibbs said, looking down. He didn't mention that she was murdered four years ago.

"Anyway, it won't be necessary for you to come down here. If you find anything, just call me. And we'll bring you up the evidence."

"Thanks, Special Agent Gibbs."

"And Abby?"

"Yes?" "Just call me Gibbs."

"Okay Spec- I mean- Gibbs."

She smiled and then bounced over to the elevator, ready to start her job. She already felt welcomed.

Gibbs liked Abby. A lot. She reminded him of Kelly. But that wasn't the only reason. She was immediately respectful of him, she wasn't ignorant, and she seemed to take direction well. Also, she was very cute the way her hair was up in two cinnamon-roll-buns. Gibbs had a feeling she was going to be a valuable player.

**Guys, PLEASE review this story and give it some hype. I think you will really like it if you give it a chance!**


	4. Paris

Gibbs stared at Shepard as their plane landed in Paris. He rarely-let-down red hair brushed against her shoulders, complementing her bright green eyes. Gibbs was especially attracted to her in her natural state, much as she had been on the stakeout a month before. That was coincidentally the first time the she and Gibbs had sex.

"Jen," Gibbs whispered.

"Yes, Jethro?"

Gibbs was too nervous to say what he was thinking. "Did you get the camera film?"

"Jethro, this is my first undercover op. Do you really think that I would forget to bring _camera film_?"

"Yeah, I guess not."

The small talk conversation came to an abrupt end when Shepard and Gibbs were ordered off the plane to board the black SUV with tinted windows. Inside the SUV was a case with many types of weapons.

There was a Bravo 57, and AK-47, a Bravo 980 w/Red Dot sight, and two backup pistols. Gibbs grabbed the Bravo 57 while Shepard went for the more classic Bravo 980.

"When we get to the hotel, we check in with our fake aliases and get up to our room as soon as possible. Do not make conversation or eye contact with anybody who might be connected with the case, and for all we know that could be ANYONE."

"Got it," Shepard replied, quickly absorbing what Gibbs has said.

When they finally made it to the hotel, they checked in, careful not to interact with anyone. In fact, they used a self check-in machine, one of the only in the world. It was the world's fanciest hotel, so they were bound to have it. They had never been to such a hotel.

When Shepard and Gibbs made it to their room, they setup for stakeout immediately. Shepard stared out the window through a pair of robust binoculars. Gibbs quickly changed out of his black tie suit into an NCIS crime scene cap and jacket, ready for stakeout.

"Jethro," Shepard summoned Gibbs. "Come look at this," she said, referring to a man with black stunner shades on. Gibbs walked over, nonchalantly, not particularly concerned with the case. He had seen a lot of cases in his time, and usually something like a man in stunner shades was irrelevant. So, instead of going to look through the binoculars, he started kissing Shepard.

They kissed passionately, working their tongues into each others mouths. There was a sense of urgency that came over them, something that they had never felt before.

Gibbs started unbuttoning Jenny's shirt, and she did the same. They were soon both topless. They continued kissing. Gibbs tugged at Shepards pants button.

They were soon cocooned in bed sheets.

Ils firent l'amour jusqu'a l'aube.

**Please review. It is greatly appreciated!**


	5. Deployment

Gibbs sat on the bus, waiting for it to move. He was in uniform for the first time in his life. There were other men there, gathered around seat benches, talking to each other. Veteran Marines. Knew what they were doing. On the other hand, Gibbs knew no one and had only been in combat training for a month. He was going to arrive on his first mission soon. He was to retrieve intel from an enemy ship.

He didn't know what to think of everything. He had left the love of his life, Shannon, back home with a baby on the way. What kind of man runs off on his wife while she's pregnant? But when he signed up for deployment he had no idea that this was coming. Things happen, some at the wrong time.

It's not that Gibbs didn't want kids. Eventually, he wanted to settle down and have a family, just like any other man. But this was unexpected. They had not meant to conceive a child when they did. It just sort of…. happened, to say the least.

And then there was the broken relationship with his father. Right before he left, he and his father had a massive fight about Gibbs' mother and why she left. Gibbs blamed his father, and his father blames Gibbs. Both of them were in the wrong, but they couldn't see that. They were both stubborn, pigheaded, and unaware of their own limitations. In their minds, nothing was ever their own fault.

What if Gibbs died in the service? Then what would his father think? Would he think that Gibbs loved him? Would his unborn child hate him?

The bus screeched and lurched and then took off from where it currently was. It was taking Gibbs and the rest of the team to a helicopter so they could retrieve intel from a ship. They all seemed so calm about it… about risking their lives for their country and for innocent people and civilians they had never even met. When was Gibbs going to get such a conscience?

A flood of emotions came over Gibbs suddenly when he saw that the helicopter was coming right at them, for them. They were going to get on it and go and possibly die. This was way to much for Gibbs. But there was one major rule that Gibbs followed. Never cry in public. It's a major sign of weakness.

There were other sign of weakness, too, like saying your sorry. But this was different. Showing that you have emotions on something before it even happened is pretty weak, conceited, and extremely frowned upon.

All in all, Gibbs was not liking life as a Marine so far.


	6. Rooftop

"Wow, I thought I'd die before I-"

A bullet pierced through the middle of Special Agent Katelyn Todd's forehead. Before there was enough time to register what had happened, Gibbs raised his weapon and looked around, finally finding some movement on a rooftop.

"Ari…." he said. "DiNozzo, what's Kate's pulse?"

DiNozzo quickly crouched down, a pool of blood seeping into the knee of his jeans.

"…Negative."

Tears stung Gibbs eyes for a split second before rage took over.

"DiNozzo! Get on the damn phone and call Ducky!" Gibbs took out his headset. "McGee, GPS coordinates of Ari's cell!"

"Why, boss?"

"Because… he killed Kate."

"What?" McGee screamed.

"It's not damn rocket science, McGee! Kate's dead." There was silence on the other line.

"…On it, boss," McGee said with a sigh.

While DiNozzo, was on the phone with Ducky, Gibbs crouched down beside Kate's body, stroking her hair. Her eyes were frozen in a shocked position. The bullet had taken her by surprise.

Gibbs, on the other hand, was more than surprised. He was shocked. In denial. Eaten up inside. There was no more hope, it seemed. All hope was lost.

**Sorry for the short chapter, wrote it at the last minute! Lol! Review please! Also, check out my other story, Skyscraper. Tiva drabble about relationship encounters. **


End file.
